


Paper Rings and Happy Things

by the_toadlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Floof, IF I DONT POST A TON THATS WHY, IVE GOT A GIANT ASS NEW THING IN THE WORKS, M/M, Origami, SO, i like bunnies, oooooooo shit sadness, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: Somehow, Dan's recently gotten super into origami. The flat is absolutely covered in little things, and Phil is nearly around the bend. Of course, Dan still manages to surprise him sometimes...





	Paper Rings and Happy Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksinly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/gifts).



> i'm gay
> 
> that's all i have to say merry christmas

The first thing that appeared in the flat was simple- it was a little cat face, stuck to the fridge with a magnet. Phil saw it when he was getting cereal, and he smiled. Maybe getting Dan origami paper as something to do wasn't a bad idea, as some of their friends had warned it would be.

 

Of course, that was before the Flood(as Phil had termed it). Three flat rate A boxes showed up- all of them had different origami paper in them. Dan had grinned, something slightly feral, and toted it all back to his room.

 

And then shit started showing up  _everywhere._ Bathroom, in the damn cereal box, taped to the  _back_ of the cereal box, there was a chain of stars draped around the  _entire_ lounge, the hallways were littered with butterflies,  _nothing was safe. E_ xcept Phil's room. There was never anything there, like Dan had never dared go in the room.

 

Phil was incredibly close to snapping and burning all of it, but he had to admit it was cute. The mantle had bunnies and a farm house, something Phil actually found adorable, and the entire thing was actually really endearing. 

 

Phil was glad Dan didn't try and violate his space, however limited it was, and he was willing to put up with it for a while. He started siphoning things off to friends and family, under the guise of gifts, and the friends who had tried to warn Phil shared knowing looks. 

 

It was when Phil found something, a little origami envelope in the middle of his bed, that he snapped. He snatched it off the bed and stormed off to find Dan.

 

" Dan! Dan, this needs to fucking  _stop!"_ Phil was nearly screaming as he waved the envelope at Dan. Tears were welling up in Dan's eyes, but Phil didn't notice. He kept going. "What is it with this whole deal?  _How do I make it stop?"_ Dan was full on crying now, and it was then that Phil took notice. "Oh shi-"

 

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even tried, Phil. Please, please just, get out of my room." Dan was whispering, his shoulder shaking, and Phil knew he had fucked up  _massively._

 

" Dan, I-"

 

" Go away." Dan met Phil's gaze, and Phil left.

 

Phil went back to his room, taking in the strings of stars that must've taken days to make, the little things takes to the wall with loving hands, and Phil  _knew_ that he went to a place there was no return from. Maybe the fact he  _hadn't_ even read the-

 

Fuck. Phil scrambled to open the envelope, fingers shaking as he pulled out a pristinely folded note.

 

~  _Phil,_

 

_i know you're not a huge fan of the whole origami thing i've got going on right now.(sorry)_

 

_but i have something to tell you and i'm a coward so i'm not going to tell you to your face._

 

_i think i love you. like, romantically._

 

_you can kick me out if you'd like i wouldn't blame you_

 

_but i'm really hoping you don't._

 

_~~love~~ <3 dan~_

 

Phil felt his heart stop in his chest. 

 

Oh fuck, what had he done?

 

Phil dropped the letter and ran back through the flat, throwing himself at Dan's door.

 

" Dan! Dan, I'm sorry! I didn't read your-" The door swung open, and Dan wasn't there. Phil stumbled back, his eyes wide in shock, and fuck, had he fucked up badly.

 

" _Dan! Dan, whee are you? I'm sorry!"_

 

The flat was empty. Phil collapsed to his knees.

 

How was he going to tell Dan he loved him back  _now?_


End file.
